1. Field
Apparatuses and methods disclosed herein relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a display apparatus which may receive a broadcast signal and display an image of a broadcast content, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus such as a television (TV) receives a broadcast signal carrying a broadcast content such as a drama, news, video on demand (VOD), etc., and extracts the broadcast content from the received broadcast signal, thereby displaying an image based on the extracted broadcast content.
The display apparatus receives a broadcast signal corresponding to one channel selected by a user among broadcast signals transmitted from a broadcasting station and corresponding to a plurality of channels. For example, two or more channels of the broadcast signals received in the display apparatus may be overlapped. Specifically, a first broadcast content extracted from a broadcast signal of a first channel and a second broadcast content extracted from a broadcast signal of a second channel may be the same with respect to contents such as a movie, a drama, news, etc., but may be different in a type such as a resolution, a video format, etc. (hereinafter, two or more channels in this case will be called or referred to as a ‘overlapped channel’).
As TVs supporting a resolution of ultrahigh definition (UHD) has recently been on the rise, it is considered that the overlapped channels of various resolutions (e.g., high definition (HD), ultrahigh definition (UHD), etc.) are simultaneously broadcasted by taking compatibility with the existing TVs into account. If the broadcast signal does not carry any separate information about the overlapped channels, the display apparatus cannot inform a user of such overlapped channels. That is, a user is informed of whether a certain channel is the overlapped channel only after s/he selects the corresponding channel. If the display apparatus finds out the overlapped channels during automatic channel setting, a channel list including the found overlapped channels may be stored as a selectable channel. Therefore, it is inconvenient for a user since s/he repetitively experiences two or more overlapped channels with regard to the same contents while selecting a channel based on the channel list.
To solve such a problem of the overlapped channels, the display apparatus may use typical information obtained from a broadcast signal in order to determine whether a certain channel is an overlapped channel. However, this method is not reliable since the obtained information may be varied depending on conditions that the display apparatus currently receives a broadcast signal. Likewise, a broadcast signal receiving apparatus such as a set-top box, which receives a broadcast signal and provides it to a TV, may also have the same problem as mentioned above.